


Old Friends

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Helping Out a Friend, Oral Sex, Sebastian Stan is a good friend, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: It has been a long time since you’ve had sex and you’re starting to feel desperate.  Your best friend Sebastian offers to help you out.





	Old Friends

You are horny.  Like really, really horny.  It has been so long since you’ve had sex with another person you’re beginning to wonder if it’s maybe possible to become a virgin again.  If it is, that’s definitely what’s happened.  You do the best you can with your vibrator and your hands.  Sometimes your washing machine.  None of that’s the same though.  You really just want another person to be intimate with.  Their skin against yours.  To be able to taste the salt from their skin and the fluids they produce due to their desire for you.

“At this point, I’m considering just going out to a bar and taking the first person who’s willing to have me.  Asshole or not.  I’m dying here.”  You say.  

You have Sebastian.  Sort of.  He’s your best friend and has been for a long time.  It’s your regular movie night.  There’s no fixed schedule for them exactly.  He’s out of town a lot filming.  If he’s around though you usually try to hang out and watch old movies at least once a month.  Sometimes more.  Things by Hitchcock or starring a Hepburn.  It’s your special thing.  Single or attached.

Tonight you’d been watching Casablanca.  It had just ended and you are sitting together.  Sebastian’s arm is around the back of the couch and you’re sharing a blanket.

“You don’t really want to do that.  I know you.  You’d regret it and then I’d have to console you.  Which would suck because I’d just want to say ‘I told you so.’”  Sebastian says.

“So you don’t so much not want me to have sex with a stranger because you’re worried about me.  Just how it affects you?”  You tease.

He throws his head back laughing.

“But seriously, Bas.  I feel like I’m going to be single forever.  I want someone.  I do. But right now, I just want …”  You trail off and look away from him.  

Sebastian’s arm tightens around your shoulders.  “You’re not going to be single forever.  You’re amazing.”

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m the best person ever.”  You scoff.

You both just sit quietly for a moment.  Sebastian starts fidgeting a little in his seat. His leg is bouncing and he keeps looking at you and then away again.  “Okay.  So I’m gonna say something that will make me sound like such a douche.  I can’t think of a way to phrase it that doesn’t sound douchey.”

“Go on then.”  You say.

“You know I love you right?  You’re my best friend in the world.”  Sebastian says.

“Aww… gross.  I love you too, Bas.”  

“If you want to.  And seriously, I think it would be great too.  I’m not ‘oh hey let me do you a favor’ here.  Ummm… fuck.”  He babbles.  

You swat his arm.  “Spit it out, you idiot.”

“I’d have sex with you if you want.  I mean, I think it would be nice too.  But of course, you don’t have to.  Just if you want.  Would it be better to have sex with a friend than a stranger do you think?”  

He’s really babbling now and you smother a laugh.  You put your hand over his mouth.  “Yes.  Please, lets.”

Sebastian’s eyes light up and nothing happens for a moment.  You both just sit there staring at each other.  Then all of a sudden he lunges at you.  His mouth crashes into yours.  You aren’t really sure where all this passion and desire is coming from.  Sebastian has never once indicated he wanted more from you than friendship.  But this kiss.  This kiss is like kisses you read about.  How they appear on romantic comedies starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan.  

His mouth just seems to fit yours.  You caress and suck at each other’s lips.  He still tastes of salt and popcorn and a little bit like the latte he’d been drinking.  The salt in combination with his stubble makes your lips a little numb.  His tongue becomes more and more brazen. First just gently teasing at your top lip, until it’s in your mouth dancing with yours.

All you can think is why the hell haven’t you been doing this all along?  Oh god, it’s going to suck when he’s not kissing you anymore.  Maybe this was a terrible idea.  Can you go back to just being friends after this?  Will you ever find another person who kisses like this?

He starts pulling you to your feet and together you start moving in the direction of his bedroom.  Not once breaking the kiss.   Along the path, you start shedding your clothes.  First socks, then jeans, then underwear.  The t-shirts wait until very last second and you hastily pull them off so you can return to kissing as soon as possible.  

Sebastian unhooks your bra with such precision it actually startles you.  Not even you can get your bra unhooked that fast.  It makes you laugh into his mouth.  Sebastian pulls away from you grinning.  “Practice.”  He says, and then he’s on you again, pushing you back onto the bed.

It’s only then that Sebastian finally pulls his mouth from yours.  His lips don’t leave your skin.  He slowly moves his way down your body, kissing and sucking at your skin as he goes.  His lips trail their way down.  He pauses at your breasts and sucks at your nipples.  His hand goes between your legs and he teases your clit with the tips of his fingers.  

You hum and squirm under him as liquid heat flows through your veins and coils in your stomach.  “Bas,”  You moan, your hands pushing into his hair.  “Stop torturing me.”

Sebastian chuckles and continues his trail down your body.  He bites you just where your thigh meets your hip.  You moan and thrust up into him and start panting in anticipation.  You’re so highly wound and completely ready for him.  You’re buzzing and wetness seeps from you.  You ache for his touch.  

His tongue slips between your folds, swiping up and circling over your clit.  He flicks at it with his tongue and sucks the little bundle of nerves into his mouth, pressing down on it with his teeth. You cry out and your back curves off the mattress.   His fingers tease at your entrance.

“Bas,”  You whine.  “Please.”

He pushes two fingers into you, curling them and stroking them along your internal walls.  That’s when you completely lose control.  You writhe below him making sounds that only vaguely resemble human.  Electricity dances over your skin, spreading out inside you.  Your orgasm breaks and you come.  Hard.  You cry out gripping his hair and you might actually have blacked out for a second because the next thing you know Sebastian is over you, between your legs and kissing your throat.

“Bas, do you think you can die from coming too hard?”  You ask, completely breathless.

Sebastian laughs and teases his cock against your entrance.  “It’d be a good way to go.”

He kisses you.  It is long and deep.  He tastes of you.  That sweet, acidic taste that only you produce.  You close your eyes and give yourself to him and when he pulls away you’re completely breathless.

He sits up and goes to his bedside table.  You sit up too and crawl around facing the head of the bed.  Sebastian grabs a condom and you take it from him and push him so he’s sitting, propped up against the headboard.  You lie down between his legs and lick up his length.  He takes his cock in his hand as you run your tongue along it, pushing the foreskin back.  With his other hand, he cups your jaw, stroking his thumb along your cheek.

You take him into your mouth, curling your tongue around his shaft.  You move up and down on his cock.  Hollowing your cheeks and taking him as deep as you can.  He plays with your hair and as he starts to come apart under your mouth he gets rougher.  Starting with only fisting his hand in your hair, to pulling it.  

You sit back releasing him from your mouth and tear open the condom packet.  You position the condom over the head of his dick and then using your lips and your tongue you roll it on over his length.  He moans and jerks upwards into your mouth.

You climb up into his lap and slowly lower yourself down onto his cock.  You both groan as he fills you.  “Oh god.  Bas…”  You moan.  You feel so full and stretched.

“I know.  Me too.”  He says.

You just sit like that for a second and he starts kissing you again.  You feel so connected with him in this moment.  All the worries you had about doing this with your friend are washed away and you are so glad you didn’t hook up with a stranger.  This.  This is what you needed.

You start to ride Sebastian.  You both wrap your arms around each other.  Holding on tightly as you move as one.   Sweat beads on both of your skin, you taste it on his skin as you kiss.

You come again, squeezing tightly around Seb.  Your core clenching.  Sebastian groans, thrusting hard up into you, and lets go.  You feel his cock pulse as he empties.  

You slide off him collapsing on your back, panting.  Sebastian removes the condom and throws it into the wastebasket.   He leans over you, looking down into your eyes.  You run your hand through the scruff of his beard.

“Did you feel that? That wasn’t just me right?”  He asks.

“I think so.  That was… I’ve never felt like that with anyone, Bas.”  You reply.

He leans in and his lips graze over yours.  You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down, deepening the kiss.  He gives himself willingly to you.  

He pulls back from you.  “Stay.  Tonight.  You’ll stay right?”  

You nod.

“Can we … do you wanna …”  He shakes his head.  “Go out to dinner with me.”

You grin.  “I’m getting the Sebastian Stan special?”  You tease.

He starts tickling you and you squirm under him.  “Only the best for my best friend.” He laughs.


End file.
